Hydrogen-cooled generators are often used by power utilities for generating electricity. Typically, separate, independent, stand-alone systems are employed in monitoring the operation of the hydrogen-cooled generators to reduce the downtime of the hydrogen-cooled generators. For example, such systems for monitoring the operation of hydrogen-cooled generators include systems for monitoring hydrogen purity and systems for monitoring overheating of the generator. Other stand-alone systems include systems for removing contaminants from the hydrogen cooling gas. Typically, each of the stand-alone systems is separately operably connected to the hydrogen-cooled generator and separately operably connected to a control center.
There is a need for further equipment for monitoring hydrogen-cooled generators.